An external appearance of a conventional automobile is so arranged that shapes of its front portion and rear portion are unsymmetrical. That is, a bonnet for an engine portion located in the front is arranged to be wide in order to contain an engine or interior parts of an air conditioning device or the like, and a trunk for a luggage-containing portion located in the rear, which serves as a portion for containing tools or the like, is arranged to be narrower than the front.
Due to this fact, respective automobile manufacturers are required to manufacture different shapes for each front and rear portion including designs for the front and rear portions of automobiles. Accordingly, operations during assembly processes are apt to become complicated which lead to increase in manufacturing costs.
Further, when driving an automobile during times zones in the morning and late afternoon at which the sun is located at low heights, a driver's body or face is exposed to direct rays of the sun irradiated from the front or the back to dazzle the driver with the result that objects such as marks or obstacles located in the periphery of the automobile might not be visually recognized or also that the driver might become sunstroke.
Further, when performing ventilation of the interior of the automobile, door windows are opened during driving or during halting such that stale air within the automobile is exhausted and fresh air from outside of the automobile is introduced into the automobile. However, such methods are not preferable in view of safety and sanitation since sand or gravels might enter the automobile during driving.
The present invention has been made in view of the above facts, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an automobile of extremely high utility value capable of decreasing manufacturing costs through rationalization of manufacturing operations, of securing safety during driving and comfort in the automobile through newly applied functions of front and rear visors, and of prohibiting intrusions from the exterior such that children might safely rest.